


World of Gods

by ahkmenawkward



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drinking, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mental Instability, Shameless Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:19:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahkmenawkward/pseuds/ahkmenawkward
Summary: odin heartwarmingly welcomes you as you arrive in Asgard. Being the goddess of seduction, you were extremely important in the nine realms. Your powers were one of the strongest of all the gods, and that's why you were such an important figure. After having been in a relationship with Loki for 2 years, something has changed. Several realms start to rebel against Asgard, and Loki seems to know more about it, and Thor is convinced it had been Loki's idea. You find out he has even more up his sleeve, and while you try to do the right thing for both you and Asgard, maybe choosing the same disastrous path as Loki could be fun after all...





	1. Chapter 1

You loved the way men and women looked at you. There was longing, a need for your attention as you walked by, and it only took a few swings of your hips to have their jaws slacked and their eyes widened. They loved the imperfections a mere human would only look down upon, and that was the proof of what an effect a god could have. They loved your power and your capabilities, and they practically praised you for something you were born skilled in.

“___, goddess of seduction, we welcome you in Asgard.”

You eyed the man above you, his arms spread to present the welcoming nature Asgardians were known to have. His eyes radiated a certain warmth you had already expected, and while they seemed honest and faithful, you knew the sight of you was enough to make him ponder over his loyalty.   
It was common for kings, demons and gods to fall for your allure. You tested their greed and desire for perfection with your appearance and words, and even while they were aware of your purpose, they never could ignore the sensation they got when around your presence.

“I humbly thank you for the invitation.” You responded, a gentle smile send in the direction of the family seated at their thrones. Odin stood at the edge of his throne, on his left the queen of asgard herself, radiating her beauty as if to envy others with her gifted appearance. To his right sat Thor. Strong, a body that could only belong to a god and seemed sculpted by one as well. You remembered seeing his figure down at Midgard, sculpted in stone to be remembered forever.   
Your teeth caught your lower lip as you inspected him, and while you hadn’t intended to meet his eyes, you couldn’t ignore his stare towards you. For a split second your gazes met, and Thor immediately shot you a smile. One that represented conquer, as if he had just received a trophy just by having you look at him.   
On Odin’s far left sat Loki, the one you had been most intrigued by. He seemed rather unimpressed by the whole situation, as if your arrival was just a daily occurence. The curves of his eyebrows had been furrowed as you kneeled in front of them, and you even managed to hear a slight scoff fall from his lips as you looked up at them through your lashes.

“The beauty of your people is something I haven’t experienced before, and I look forward to learning more about your culture.” You could see Odin visibly shiver at your voice, and even Thor got a tad bit excited at the mention of your stay. Frigga was cautious, just like women usually were around you, but even they could be wooed by your attractions, it was only a sake of time.  
The god nodded, and snapped his fingers towards his guards, who walked up to you in sync.

“Please give us the honor of showing you your room.”  
“Such gentlemen, please do, I’m curious to see my chambers…” Your hand gently touched the shoulder plate of one of the men, he swallowed thickly and stuttered something about you following them.   
You turned to your hosts once more, lifted the skirt of your dress and bowed quickly, before dropping the fabric once again and following the guards while the veil wiped the floor behind you.   
People whispered as you exited the room, and you smirked once out of sight. This was just the beginning of your plan, and the gala of champions at the end of the week would be your time to shine. The dress you had picked would be irresistible and you expected every man in the room to kneel before you. Even the god of mischief.

Loki showed no interest in you whatsoever, which was actually quite comical.

Your room was much bigger than you had expected, and you knew they had probably giving you the most beautiful room they had. There was a view over whole Asgard, balcony included, and as you stood onto it there was a sense of power that came with it. You would enjoy your stay here, you were sure of it.  
One thing that bothered you, was the way people treated you as if you were thousands years of age. You were just a little younger than Loki, but people seemed to think you were a fully adult woman. Technically you were, but the years of experience your mother once contained were still yet to come, and you hadn’t even fully got used to being the goddess of seduction. Elderly man felt like they could approach you with their distasteful remarks and sickening intentions.  
Your purpose was to seduce and mesmerize, but the aspect of marriage was still expected as a goddess. It was hard to look for someone who wasn’t just intoxicated by your powers, but instead could resist the allure and see what you were really about.

That night, there had been a feast arranged to celebrate your arrival. All the food you could think of had been prepared for you, and honestly they were really doing way too much for you. You appreciated how much effort they put into making everything perfect, but really you felt overwhelmed with everything they threw at you.  
You sat opposite Thor, who couldn’t keep his eyes off your appearance, and it was getting a little awkward. You were conversing with Frigga, and her knowledge and wisdom was something you looked up to. For some reason you seemed to find a certain mother figure in her. One you longed for for so long, who had open arms whenever you needed a shoulder to cry on and who’d peck your forehead when you were feeling down. Someone to teach you how to act in certain situations and protect you when you felt unsafe.  
That figure had been in your life once, but suffered under her own powers and died while protecting you. You had to continue.   
As the heir of her powers you were expected to hold up her image. People had expectations of you and you had to live up to them… since you were just a kid. 

“How had life been treating you, ___?” Frigga suddenly asked, and while you wished to pour your heart out to her, you only gave a gentle smile and a quick nod.

“My life never ceases to amaze me, I consider myself very lucky.”   
Frigga noticed the lies in your words, and you jumped slightly as her hand came in contact with your knee. She squeezed you reassuringly as if saying “Don’t worry, I know.”. It meant a lot and you swallowed before turning your attention towards Odin, who had just called your name.

“You will be attending the Gala of champions, correct?”

“Of course, I wouldn’t want to miss it, my lord.” 

Odin smiled then extended a hand out towards his older son, who seemed to beam under his recognition. 

“I suggest the two of you go together, the people would thrilled to see you among Thor’s side!”  
You wanted to spit out the wine you were sipping from, but of course you managed to swallow, even with Thor’s burning gaze. You composed yourself, and placed hand on your chest, blinking at the god of thunder and offering him a small smile.

“I’d be honored.” And as you spoke these words, you heard the shriek of a chair being pushed back. All eyes averted to Loki who had just left the table in a hurry, no word spoken as he slammed the door shut behind him. A worried sigh slipped past your lips, but at the concern that lingered on your features, Thor spoke up.  
“Don’t worry, he’s probably just envious… he just needs some time to calm down.”   
You appreciated that Thor tried to relieve you of your concerns, but you knew he was lying. Nonetheless you nodded, leaned back in your seat once more and enjoyed the rest of the evening having dinner.

Luckily you knew where Loki’s room was located. He had always preferred to have a view on the garden instead of the city, and you guessed him to be on the northern side of the palace. Your assumptions were correct as you saw the two gigantic golden doors, decorated with two massive cobra’s which curved over the frame in a beautiful pine color.   
You didn’t bother to knock as you pushed it open, but you took careful notice of yourself as you locked it behind you.   
No one was supposed to know you were here. They weren’t aware of who you actually were and why you had come to Asgard. It was the first time they had actually met you… well at least the rest of the royal family.  
As you turned away from the door, you sighed as you saw Loki on his balcony, looking over the beautiful garden that stretched as far as the lake at the edge of your sight. The sun met the red roses and kisses their crimson petals, only increasing their beauty with her warmth. The lake sparkled under her rays, and the whole view was something that could only be seen on Asgard, a place that represented the world gods lived in.  
The god of mischief stood bent, his arms on the railing preventing him from falling forwards. He seemed agitated, annoyed to the core, and even as you placed your hand onto his shoulder he didn’t even seem to react.

“Loki… talk to me.” You started, and he was unable to ignore your voice calling out to him. You felt your heart skip a beat as your eyes met, and this was really the reason why you had come here. It was Loki who had managed to capture your heart, not because he had been affected by your powers, but because he didn’t care until you actually got to know him. He was unimpressed by your abilities, and he had been the first to actually love you for you, and not because you had seduction dripping from your features.

“How could I possibly watch Thor flaunt you around… if anybody should be having you by their side it should be me.” What he said was true, and you could only agree with his statement. But you both knew that his father was never going to let the goddess of seduction side with his youngest son. Odin had spoken about wanting to have you as a queen, and since Thor was the heir to the throne, it was only natural for you to marry him instead.  
Your mother had agreed before she got to meet Loki, but she had died before actually offering your hand to the male. She had meant well, you knew she did, and Thor would have been the perfect husband for anyone else. But you couldn’t understand how she could think you would marry someone who was just as much affected by your powers as anybody else.  
Thor would drown in your presence, he wouldn’t be able to rule his empire properly if he couldn’t even keep his eyes off you. You needed someone who could resist you. Who was able to ignore your seduction and not be distracted.  
Loki had been the only person who managed to do so. Your first encounter was on earth. It was a bar, and you had spotted him walking in, a look in his eyes that could only mean trouble. He was handsome, his strong jawline and prominent cheekbones, raven locks framing those features perfectly. And while his signature colours had been black and green, his blue eyes forced your attention onto them. He was breathtaking, and you figure that was a good partner to entertain yourself with for a while.  
But as he met your eyes and you batted your eyelashes at him, he offered you a stoic look before averting his gaze somewhere else. You had smiled at his attempt to flee from your powers, but soon figured out he was actually immune to them. It was the first time you had actually chased someone, and it was the most fun you’d ever had.  
Loki loved you chasing him. There was a certain thrill to have the god of seduction actually trying to seduce you. He didn’t want to give in for a while, wanting to see how far you would go onto you eventually gave up, but the longer you tried the more he was intrigued by your personality. Your laugh, your sarcastic remarks, your honest eyes… he caught himself swooning over you eventually.  
Things escalated and before you could even comprehend he liked you as well, you were tangled under the sheets with your lips locking as if the day was your last. The next morning you woke up next to him, and you finally managed to seduce him at last… but in a different way this time.  
But nobody would have accepted the god of mischief and chaos to be with the goddess of seduction. You were quite known within the nine realms, and people had always treated you like some kind of miracle. After your mother’s death, you were expected to follow up to her ideals, and now her image has passed on to you.

“You know how much I love you, right? We both know we can’t reveal our secret just yet… we’ll find the right time to do so.” You whispered, one of your hands cupping his cheek and caressing his cheekbone with your thumb reassuringly. His skin was soft and just a little cold, a sign you had found out was because of his Jotun nature. But every aspect of him, every feature, his red eyes, blue skin and cold fingers, they were only more reason why you loved Loki so much. Because even after so much trauma, he stayed himself with you and found closure in your presence. 

“I will not let Thor take you to the gala… I refuse to.”

“I promise you now, Loki, that I will not attend the ball with Thor. You will forever be my one and only true love, and I will be taken to the gala by you and no one else.” Your eyes stared into his while you spoke, and there was determination and confidence in the way you brought your words. He knew that you would much rather be by his side instead of his brother, but you never had the occasion to confess in front of his parents.

You sighed as there was still a lingering hurt within his eyes. There was not much more you could tell him, so instead you placed your lips against his. They were soft, welcoming and familiar enough for you to miss them once apart. Loki’s eyes fluttered close and he melted into the way your lips started to move against his. The cold breeze that slipped between your bodies caused a gasp from your lips, and Loki took the opportunity to deepen the kiss and pull you closer against him. His torso curved into yours, and his hand pulled your leg from the slit in your dress before holding it onto his hips, cores aligned and arousal growing in the atmosphere. He wanted you now. He needed your warm skin against his, your moans and whimpers in his ear, your seductive smell as he forced pleasure from within you… but now was not the right time.   
You parted, eyes exploring one anothers with silent understanding, both knowing that this wasn’t the right time and right place. Your time together would come, and probably sooner than you imagined. You pulled away, left the comfort of his body and adjusting your dress appropriately once more. The urge to place another kiss on his lips wasn’t ignored, and you smiled as your connected your mouths once more before really parting.

Loki watched the swing of your hips as you exited his chambers, and he wondered if he really was immune to your powers, because he felt his mouth go dry just by the sight of you. But maybe this was more caused by intense love instead of desire. And while his desire for you was evident as well, it could never overthrow his sense of love.

The sound of your heels clacking against the floor echoed down the long hallways, and if people weren’t aware of your arrival, they would most likely be now. Guards you met on your way back were given a curd nod, not a single hint of seduction whatsoever, which still received lingering eyes and childish nudges at one another.   
To your surprise there was someone waiting in front of your room, and that someone was none other than the god of thunder himself. There was a cheeky grin on his face as you approached him, and you couldn’t help but raise your eyebrows in curiosity.

“Thor, to what do I owe your visit?” You stood in front of him, hands clasped in front of you and eyes looking up at him. He seemed dazed for a moment, breathe hitching in his throat at the sight of you. It wasn’t until you cleared your throat he seemed to snap back to reality.   
“I was just curious of what you were up to… do you have some free time perhaps?” He asked you, and you could tell he was eager to be with you just by the way he talked to you. You didn’t blame him though, because your abilities had been given for this effect specifically. This was your purpose, and at times like this you hated that it was. Thor was a good guy, but he was weak for your magic. Easily manipulated and quick to fall on his knees for you.  
A hesitant sigh fell from your lips, and you folded your arms over your chest while shrugging at his question. You eyed the doors of your room and licked your lips unconsciously.

“I appreciate the offer, Thor, I really do, but I think I’m going to call it a night…” You told him before proceeding to walk into your room. He nodded and clasped his hand together with an awkwardness that could only belong to him.  
“Y-Yeah of course… I’ll see you tomorrow.”   
You smiled from the gap between the two doors, before closing them and leaving Thor on his own, staring at the locked doors doors of your room.

*Next morning*

“Yes, the goddess of seduction… truly the most beautiful person to ever exist.”

You groaned at the familiar voice, and rolled onto your other side, immediately facing Loki who was seated at the edge of your bed. He eyed your messy hair and the dried drool in the corner of your mouth, chuckling as you threw a pillow in his direction.  
You sat up, exposing your nude body to him which was as usual as ever. He eyed you quickly but found your eyes more interesting instead.   
You wiped the corners of your mouth and patted your hair down slightly, trying to look at least a bit presentable for your boyfriend.  
“If it wasn’t you sitting there, they would have already been on top of me.”  
“Oh darling, that’s exactly what I had in mind as well.” He smirked and leaned forward, capturing your lips with his and kissing the exhaustion from your system. You giggled against his lips, arms wrapping around his neck and pulling him on top of you while your back hit the soft mattress beneath you.

“Even you can’t ignore my acts of seduction, Loki, admit it.” You teased, laughing as his tongue tickled the skin of your neck. He only hummed in response, too busy with wrapping his arms around you to notice your attempt to rile him up. It wasn’t your powers he was weak for, at least you hoped he wasn’t.  
“Oh ___, I can ignore you, but you can’t resist me… maybe I should change from god of mischief to god of super handsomeness that can attract anyone”.   
You snorted at his lame joke and pressed your lips against his, arching your back into him as he pulled you even more under him. There was a change in atmosphere as you bucked your hips into his, and the glint that appeared in his eyes had told you more than enough.  
“I think I’d like to keep it at god of mischief… not only because you run on chaos, but there will always be a look of devilry in your eyes that I can’t get enough of.”   
The way your voice lowered as you spoke, your hands travelling down from the back of his neck to his shoulder blades. Your touch was like a spell, making shivers shoot up his spine and causing a certain need to have you against him, to have you withering beneath him and scream out his name in utter pleasure.   
“I wish we could do this…” He mumbled, knowing by the way uncertainty seeped into your eyes that you could not act towards your feelings. Not now at least. There was a huge confession to be made, but knowing the possible outcomes, the fear of needing to part with Loki was a heavy weight on your shoulders.  
Loki had already parted from you as you thought this through. The insecurity of the situation was making him uncomfortable. Thor wasn’t even supposed to be in the picture, but since Odin had always had a weakness for being desired, he figured Thor wasn’t strong enough to fight his own urges as well as he had always resembled his father.

“May I ask something of you, Loki?” You asked him, and he nodded, knowing that your questions had never been to be forgotten. If you wanted to know something, it was of great importance of the situation. In short, you didn’t ask useless questions.  
“Will you allow me to attend the ball in your colors?”


	2. Gala of Champions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gala of Champions was supposed tho be the night of your life. Fancy dresses, lively company and some quality music. Warriors and gods gathered together to discuss, converse and overall enjoy a nice evening together before the Champion of the year was announced at the end of the night. While Odin had asked you to attend with Thor, Loki and you have made a change of plans and you were going to announce your relationship at the Gala... at least that was what you had expected to happen.

The heels you wore had been made so they perfectly framed your feet. They were very high, but you had gotten used to the levitation after years of wearing them. The maids that were supposed to help you seemed unsure of the look you were going for, one even mentioning that it seemed improper to not wear the colors of your date. Her comment was ignored in favor of attaching your skirt to your body suit. The outfit you were going for was a tight fitting one piece with a skirt attached to the hips. It revealed the front of your legs completely while the remaining fabric followed after you like a veil. The whole point of attending the gala was to impress, not only guests but your future husband as well… and that was exactly what you were going to do.   
You had informed both Odin and Thor that you won’t enter the ballroom with anybody on your side, that was against family tradition. And maybe that had been a small white lie, but it was the only way which could ensure the man on your side would be Loki.

After your hair was neatly done, and perfume was spritzed on your neck and wrists, you were giving permission to make your way to the ballroom. It was only a small walk and luckily Loki had made your heels as comfortable as you could imagine, so you had no problem dancing in them all evening. You could already see you, walking down the steps towards the dancefloor, a angelic glow following your presence that forced every pair of eyes on you. Looks of jealousy, envy, lust and challenge grazing over your appearance, but ignored in favor of a set of green eyes. He would take your hand, pull you against him and place the softest of kisses on your lips before guiding you into a dance.

Lost in your own imagination, you were startled as the heavy doors in front of you opened and revealed the golden decorated ballroom, detailed with red roses on each table or stand. To your surprise the music continued, but that had been because Odin purposely turned their stage from you, so they had no clue how breathtakingly beautiful you were. You smiled and all eyes turned to you, as if they could sense an important figure had just stepped into the room. The clicks of your heels against the marbled floor only added to your entrance, and you couldn’t help but smirk as people turned silent at your arrival.   
That smirk remained until you reached the bottom of the stairs.

As you looked up, there was no Loki waiting for you. Your breath hitched in your throat, as your eyes scanned over the crowd. Women in fancy dresses and men in suits lithered the room, but there was no certain god of mischief to be seen. Had Loki really abandoned you? No, he couldn’t have. He had been just as desperate to be with you as you had been, and his promise to meet you at the bottom of the stairs. But then it hit you. His promise came with a warning… a sign for when things went wrong. You remembered his illusion stepping in your room, and cupping your cheek with a look criticalness.

_“It’s unusually calm in the palace, and storms can be unexpected. I will leave a single black rose at the bottom of the stairs if something happens.”_

A black rose. Your eyes immediately scan for it, but to your avail there is no rose anywhere near you. Not at the bottom of the stairs, not anywhere close. There are silent tears burning at the corners of your eyes, which apparently go unnoticed by the invitees. Your heart drops to your stomach, and you can’t help the slight tremble of your fingers.   
This was supposed to be your night. Loki and you were going to surprise everyone, prove them wrong and shame them for their awful assumptions about the god of mischief. But now everything went down the drain.

“Lady ___, you look as beautiful as ever, if not even more breathtaking.”   
You turn towards the familiar voice, not at all calmed down from not being able to find your lover. Thor stood before you, his frame as broad as ever and his eyes dull, not matching with the beaming smile on his face. You recompose yourself and offer him a gentle smile, bowing to him and lifting the skirt of your dress while doing so.   
“Thor, I humbly thank you for your words. You look well dressed yourself.” The forced compliment lands better than expected and Thor beams at your words. You wish to ignore him for the rest of the evening, but his has already grabbed your arm and guides you to the middle of the ballroom. Odin looks at the two of you with a look of accomplishment, but there is something hidden in his eyes that you wish to uncover. “May I have this dance?” Thor asks, and as you proceed to nod he reveals a certain item that you have been looking for.   
From behind his back he offers you a single black rose, the one Loki should have left behind as a sign to wait for him. Thor had picked up the flower, thinking it would be a perfect offering when he would ask you for a dance. You wonder if he knew about the meaning behind it, but as he lifts his head and meets your gaze you knew he did.

“Where is he?” You snap with narrowed eyes, pulling your hand back that was just about to grab his for a waltz. Thor seems to tense, not at all amused by your rude decline. He clears his throat, and tries to grab your hand. You step back and reveal the small dagger that had been hidden under your sleeve, the black metal grazing the skin of your palm as you discreetly show it to Thor.   
“Where is Loki?” You ask once more, a little more demanding this time. The people surrounding both of you seem confused by the sudden change in atmosphere, and the whispers start surrounding you. Odin sees you have not fallen for his plan, and he grits his teeth while Frigga stares at him with a look of disapproval.

“Lady ___, I understand your rage, but for both Asgard and the rest of the nine realms, it would be best for you to-” You interupt him. “Thor, I know you mean well, but I will not let you force me into a marriage I do not consent of. Apparently you are aware of the relationship of Loki and I… Please don’t escalate things. Not here. Not now.”   
It was weak of the royal family to force you into submission by exposing your intentions in front of all these people. They had expected you to surrender under the burning gaze of Asgardians, but you were stronger than that.

“Odin, I will never return to Asgard if you do not release Loki right this second.” The Asgardians were shocked by your words. Loki had never been a favorite, so to have someone so important ask for his presence was surprising. As expected Odin was weak to your powers as well as the looks Frigga offered him, and with a whisper to his guard he ordered him to show the god of mischief. Within minutes the entrance to the ballroom opened, and revealed the one you had been looking for.   
You gasped at the sight of him. His hands and feet were bound together with the use of Asgardian chains, ones made for even the strongest beings. He was muzzled and you couldn’t believe what Odin had done to his own son. Even Thor seemed surprised by the sight, and as you rushed over to Loki, the god of thunder turned to his father.   
“Father, this was not what we agreed on.”

Loki sighed in relief as you rushed towards him. He roamed his eyes over your appearance, flattered by the honesty of your promise to wear his colors to the gala. You matched him perfectly, and it was when your hand cupped his cheek everybody seemed to connect the puzzle pieces and see what was going on. Your hands motioned the guards to set him free, which they gladly did once you batted your eyelashes at them, with a heavy thud the chains that kept him constricted were released and he was able to freely roam around once more.   
  
“Loki..” You whispered with a burst of happiness, and you fled into his arms once he was set loose. The cold that radiated off of him was calming, and the familiar sensation made your heart ache with a raging sense of love.   
“Did you find my rose?” He asked, and you nodded, not revealing the part of Thor giving it to you instead. “I did…” You mumbled in return, offering the flower to Loki as a silent apology for the mistreatment. This wasn’t how Asgard was supposed to see Loki. He shouldn’t be remembered as the one who only causes despair. Mischief and chaos were something that everybody needed. Maybe in certain moderation, but definitely a thing necessary in ones life.

Loki was indeed one easily attracted into acting like a villain, but behind his destructive demeanor was a banter loving man. A person who loved pulling pranks and making people smile. Who forced grins upon faces with his jokes and cared about someone even more than any other person ever could.

“Lady ___, why isn’t Thor the one you wish to wed? Your mother wouldn’t approve of Loki.”

Your attention was grabbed by a certain king, descending from his place above the people to speak with you on the dancefloor. Heads bowed as he passed, and the confidence that oozed from his aura was making you sick. He halted in front of you and Loki, a look of disdain tugging at his features.   
“Why is Loki chained by your guards?” You snapped in response, raising an eyebrow at the man who dared calling himself a good father. Loki stayed silent at the interaction, letting you do all the talking knowing his old man wasn’t able to fight against your powers. But he was proven wrong as Odin narrowed his eye at you.   
“You are a fool if you think Loki would be a better husband than Thor. He’s irresponsible, unpredictable-"You stepped forward, bumping the side of your fist against his chestplate and creating a loud thud that forced silence over the crowd. Nobody had ever dared to fight against Odin's word, and you could see how startled he was by the gesture. Eyes filled with fire stared at the man in front of you, and he stopped mid sentence to listen to your response.

“He’s your son! How could you speak so lowly of him? You took him as if he belonged to you, then treat him like he should praise you for your sickening behavior towards him.”   
Odin eyed you, looking straight into your rage as you were confronting him. He had never been a good father, yet people still continued to act like he was.

  
“I consider him my son… but I never brought him up to be like this. Just like any other person, he should pay for his consequences.”

“Of course he should, but why do it at the gala of champions when you could have done it at the beginning of the week instead. Odin, I know that wasn’t the reason you ordered to restrain him.”

The tension in the air was only increasing the longer you argued with Odin, and you could see him getting more agitated. He knew you could see right through his lies, but to have you expose him in front of his people was a greatest fear of his. Loki had been silent the whole time, his features remaining stoic until you turned to him. The worry written on his face was erased by a gentle smile, and he offered a sly wink as you eyed him with uncertainty. There was a certain pressure at the base of your throat, as if you could burst out crying at any time. Each time you swallowed it would only increase, and it was as if you were under some kind of spell. But you knew it wasn’t a spell. It was because of how the night turned out to be.   
There had been a certain expectation you had wished for, but in the end things took a turn. You had wished for Odin to accept your decision, but instead he had forced you to rebel against him, which had never been your intention.

A shaky breath skipped past your lips, and your eyelids fell close as you took a minute to think about the current situation. If you would confess your love right now you would cause an uproar under the Asgardians. There was only a slight chance that they would accept you if maybe Thor would support the two of you, but as he agreed to use his father’s plan to set you up with him, his actual support seemed unlikely.   
Or you could ask Loki to wait just a little longer, which meant forcing yourself to make up with the king and t find another way to earn his trust. But this would not guarantee your future with Loki.

But as you opened your eyes they were immediately met by another pair, and your breath hitched at the sight of them. Their striking green shade pierced right through you, and you had immediately made up your mind. You turned to Odin, who was silently waiting for your response, his brows curved with such arrogance it definitely fit with his whole image as a god. The crowd behind him seemed just as curious about your reaction as he was, but also a little wary about your decision. You smiled, maybe with a certain wickedness that matched Loki’s signature smirk. Odin pupils widened at the sight of it, and his look of vain fell as if he just realized he lost., You straighten your posture to face the king, a burst of confidence evident in your eyes that could only be described as intimidating.

“My heart lies with none other than Loki.” You then turned to Thor and respectfully bowed, “ I appreciate the offer, Thor. I can’t but decline as I wish to marry the god of mischief instead.”

As you mentioned Loki, you turned to him with a look of happiness and relieve, and Loki seemed to share those feelings. Your hands instinctively found the sides of his faces, and he seemed to melt into your touch as you caressed his cheekbone with your thumb. His hands tugged at their chains, easily tearing them off his wrists with a hidden strength most people were unaware of, and you could even sense the guards jumping as thy fell onto the floor.   
“I believe you have created enough entertainment for the night.” Loki spoke as he placed his hands on the curve of your hips, finger caressing the hem of your skirt in silent approval.   
“I thought you liked a little drama?” You smirked, running your hands from the edge of his jaw to the back of his neck and weaving your fingers in his raven locks. With a gentle pull you offered him a kiss, and he gladly accepted and pressed his lips back onto yours.

If the room wasn’t shocked by your love confession, they definitely were as you kissed him. People gasped, whispered and offered looks of disgust, to the points the guards were holding them back in order to protect the royal family. Odin was furious at the public display of affection, but as he opened his mouth he was interrupted by someone hiding in the shadows. “Enough.” Her voice echoed through the large building, and people immediately silenced under the sound.

Frigga, standing at her throne, looked down at the four of you, eyes like a snake looking at its prey as she proceeded to walk down the stairs. “I’ve had enough of this nonsense.” She spoke loudly as she approached Odin. The man smiled, expecting his wife to take his side, but instead he was met by two furious eyes. She stepped in front of Loki and folded her arms over her chest while facing Odin.

“Are you blind to their love? Can you not see the bond they share? I understand you want a good queen for Asgard, but forcing her into marriage will only create a defective kingdom.” The corners of your lips tugged into a smile as defends the two of you. Loki grip on your waist tightened, and as you looked up at him you could see he was just as thankful as you were. Frigga’s hand grabs one of yours, doing the same to Loki and then connecting the both of them, earning a smile from the two of you.

“Instead of fighting for your own good, try looking out for someone else for a change.” She finally stated and gave him one last look before exiting the ballroom. Odin’s eyes stay trained on Loki, a look on his face as if he was ready to charge. You knew things between Odin and Loki hadn’t exactly been great lately, but never have you seen him look at him with such disappointment. It was truly sickening and you wondered what had happened that had changed Odin's perspective on Loki in such short time.


	3. Hidden Intentions

Odin had cancelled the rest of the gala, and no champions were crowned that night. Loki was released but forced to stay in his private quarters until his father had made up his mind about him, which was a very childish act in your opinion. At least you were given permission to stay with him.

A sigh fell from your lips, but the worry was taken as Loki ran his fingers through your hair. Gaining your attention as he pulled you closer against his chest.    
“I’m sorry about what happened today.” You spoke, but Loki only hummed in response, adjusting the sheets that covered your exposed frame on top of him, and making sure you were nice and warm.

“I believe he never really liked me. That’s why I leaned more towards Frigga.” He spoke, his voice deep from exhaustion, which didn’t surprise you. Humming, you closed your eyes and snuggled up to him even more. You left a gentle peck on his bare chest, before wrapping your hands around his neck and sighing deeply.

“I’m glad Frigga offers her support… things might have escalated if she didn’t.”

“I agree… this should have been our night.” With a groan you sat up, knees placed on either side of his hips and hands running down his torso as you did. Loki grunted at the change in position, but couldn’t complain as he now had a partly nude you sitting on top of him. The smile that tugged at your features was too innocent for Loki to make a dirty comment, and right now he could only appreciate your beauty from beneath you. 

“Maybe things didn’t go as planned, but I could care less about Odin… At least I won’t have to hide my love for you anymore.” You exclaimed and Loki chuckled at your words. He stretched his arms before folding them behind his head and offering a half lidded gaze.

“Hiding is the last thing I want you to do.” He said as his eyes trailed from your face down your chest to eventually roam towards the hem of your underwear. There was an obvious lewd comment in his words, and you could only roll your eyes in response.

“You’re a pervert.”

“You’re perfect for me.”

“That is true…” You said, matter of factly, receiving another laugh from the god beneath you.

“You know, I can’t say I didn’t enjoy the faces of asgard as you kissed me. They were so shocked… as if their pathetic minds shut down with a snap of my fingers.” As an example, Loki snapped his fingers behind his head, raising his eyebrows in sync with the sound while clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth to emphasize. Leaning down to face him, you smirked at the thought of their reactions. You couldn’t imagine what kind of foul thoughts they must have had at the sight of the two of you.

“I mean we do sound like a very unusual pair… The god of mischief and the goddess of seduction, an unlikely couple.” You announced, voice thick in seduction and eyes narrowing down on Loki with the attention to tease. You used two fingers to walk a trail up his chest, tapping on the base of his throat as you reached it. Loki just eyed the gesture, still thinking about your words.

“But imagine the damage we could do…” He said, humming at his own ideas and removing his hands from behind his head to place them on your hips. There was a look of playfulness in his orbs, and you could tell he was up to trouble again and you hesitated whether you loved it or despised it. You offered him a stern look, and placed a finger against his lips to silence both his vocals and his mind, making him focus on you instead.

“Loki, you promised me no more damage would be done. Odin doesn’t trust us, if we do something now we will only lose more of his faith in us.” There was a warning in your words, one Loki wanted to ignore desperately, but he was aware of his promise to you. No more dangerous acts.  Dangerous acts as in resembling the one back on Midgard, when he used the Chitauri to attack Manhattan.

“But just imagine, ___,” He grabbed your hand from your lips and held it firmly against his chest, ”The two of us could conquer worlds! Our powers combined … I bet you could make even sultur kneel before you!” There was incredibility in his voice, and he seemed to spiral into his bad tendencies once more. There was a shift in his demeanor that you found incredibly arousing, but now was not the time. You scoffed in resentment and pulled your hand back.

“I will not use my powers to conquer. I use my powers to spread peace, Loki. Something I thought we agreed on doing together.”

“Once people submit to someone, they will find peace.”

“You’re spilling lies again.”

Loki sighed at the way you stared down at him with furrowed eyebrows, your arms folded over your chest in disagreement. He knew you had always hated his acts in New York, and while he was indeed controlled by Thanos, there was still a bit of personal enjoyment.

“Loki don’t even go there. Everything that happened the last few years has only caused you trouble.” You sighed, rubbing your eyes with the palms of your hands.

“I met you.” He slips as a contradiction to your words, his eyes searching for yours as you remove your hands. You wanted to smile at the statement, to tell him you loved him too. But if he was not going to keep his promise... 

“I made a promise and I plan to keep it.” He finally spoke, and you were able to smile once more, even if it was just a small one.

“Thank you, Loki.” 

He nodded slowly, wrapping his arms around your shoulders as you changed your position. Snuggling up to him, you were still quite unsure about his intentions, and while you wished to trust him, his rapid beating heart wasn’t as convincing as well.

 

_* That evening *_

 

“Lady ___, thank you for coming.”

You eyed the man in front of you with a burning gaze, before looking over the dining hall. The huge table placed in the middle took most of the room, and you guessed at least 50 people could be seated. At the other side of the wooden item sat the warrior three and lady Sif, intrigued by your presence, and eagerly nodding towards you as you politely waved at them.

“To what do I owe the invite, Thor?” You asked curiously, blushing slightly as he inspected your appearance with such casualty you almost felt exposed.

A faux fur coat, which Loki had bought you once, hung loosely from your shoulders, a simple black dress worn under the item. Your hand caressed the textured fabric with care, and you cleared your throat.

Your eyes met his once more, and while he grinned at your acknowledgement, there was a  look of seriousness in his eyes. You could see there was something he needed to tell you, but the urgency behind it remained unknown. 

“There is something that needs to be discussed, and while I wanted to invite Loki, I feel like you should hear it first.” He motioned towards one of the seat and pulled back for you to sit on. You thanked him with a nod and sat opposite the warrior three.

Lady Sif offered you some wine, and you nodded once more, which was answered by a chalice being filled.

“It seems to be an urgent matter, is it not?” You asked, grabbing your drink and taking a small sip from it. You could tell it was an expensive wine, and it only concerned you even more. On what occasion would you drink a wine that had been aged for at least 250 years?

“There’s been an uproar in the nine realms and we are not sure about what.” Thor started, and motioned towards Sif to continue.

“It started on Jotunheim, then spread through Midgard. We believe Vanaheim is next.” She explained, but you still couldn’t understand what they were getting at.

“So why should this concern me in particular?”

“Because it might be connected to Loki’s disappearance a few weeks back..”

A thud. Your heart pounded against your chest, as if a heavy weight had just been attached to it.    
A few weeks ago, Loki had disappeared out of nowhere. Not even Heimdal had been able to track him. You were aware of this, but Loki always liked to cause a bit of panic, so you figured he had brought himself to another planet just to entertain himself for a bit. Hearing this from Thor was more than shocking.

Immediately a lump in your throat formed, and you hoped for his words to be wrong.

“What sort of uproar?” You snapped, trying to make it sound like you were on Loki’s side, while in reality you weren’t sure.

“It seems as if they’re planning something.” Fandral starts and blushes as you turn your attention to him. He clears his throat and did a pathetic attempt to deepen his voice as he continued.

“Some kind of revolution for independence. Both Vanaheim and Jotunheim want to distance themselves from Asgard to create their own kingdom and their own rules.”

You nod slowly, twirling the red liquid in the chalice while thinking their theory through.

“What does that have to do with Loki?” You asked a little warily, to which Hogun jumps. He had been awfully nervous already, and you wondered what gotten him so jittery.

“There have been rumors that Loki returned to Niffleheim and faced their new leader Obir, telling him and his people to turn their back to Asgard.”

“Knowing Loki, this could be more likely than we might imagine. He has never been trustworthy.” 

You finished your wine, wiped the corners of your mouth with your thumb, before clearing your throat and slamming the chalice back on the table. The golden plates that laid upon the marble surface shook under the strength and a few cups fell to the floor under the impact. Thor, Sif and the warrior three both silenced at your outburst, never having seen your true form. They had heard about the fire in your eyes, and the sharpness of your tongue, but seeing the flames actually lick your eyebrows was something nobody could prepare for. The ones beautiful locks turned to raven flares, and Thor swallowed thickly at the sight.

“Loki has proven to be trustworthy to me. I will not let you convince me against him with your lies.” You hissed, and thrusted your cup towards lady Sif, who filled it up to the brim with no hesitation. Once you drank some more, you calmed down and returned to your previous form. The flames disappeared and you had turned back into yourself once more.

“My fiancé promised he would not act towards such crude ideals anymore. Otherwise he will lose both his own mind and my hand for marriage.” You said, visibly seeing their shoulder relax in relief. 

“Right... Fiancé…” Thor mumbled, his stance full of arrogance and envy. Maybe he was a good guy, but at times you could clearly see and feel a certain resentment towards his brother.

“Now, This has been… lovely,” You said, accentuating the last word with matching sarcasm. ”But I wish to return to the person we speak off.” The screech of your chair announced your depart, and the group could only watch as you left the dining room and headed towards the northern wing.

 

* * *

 

 

While usually you would give the guards and maids a friendly smile, you were not up for smiles at the moment. So as Loki’s guards eyed you, you scoffed in their direction and shrugged the coat backup your shoulder, before pushing past them and entering Loki’s room. 

It was cold inside, and you figured Loki had opened the balcony doors for some fresh air. Maybe it was a good thing, as you were still burning from rage,

His footsteps entered back inside, and he closed the book he was reading from once noticing your arrival. There was a stoic look on his face, but as he noticed your stare he chuckled.

“Please tell me it’s not true.” You said, voice deep in anger and surprising Loki just a tad bit. He offered you his signature smirk while humming, and you tilted your head while motioning him to speak.

“Depends on what subject we are on.”

“You know damn well what I’m talking about, Laufeyson.” Loki’s amused grin fell as you mentioned his last name, and his features curved into an stern look instead. You were not fooling around when you used his name as such.

“Don’t call me that.”

“Tell me the fucking truth for once.” You raised your voice, hands at your hips. With the heels you wore you were still smaller than the god, but your stance offered no sign of insecurity.

“You won’t like it.”

And that was the only thing you needed to hear. Your arms fell to your sides in defeat, and your teeth clenched in disappointment. 

“You promised, Loki… ” The tremble in your voice was making Loki’s heart ache, but he knew he had done something terrible. You were already aware of this.

“I thought you finally learned from your actions. I thought we could finally be together without all the resentment from others.” You wanted to yell, to punch his pretty face, but you had spent too much emotions on the god already. He had hurt you before, and you wondered when he would learn that you weren’t staying forever.

“___, I can not even explain how sorry I am-” Loki started, but you shushed him with a cry of amusement.    
“Don’t even go there Loki. You’re not sorry, you just feel guilty because I found out.’

“What do you want me to say then?!” He exclaimed with anger in his voice, one that only fueled your rage towards him even more. 

“I don’t want you to tell me anything! I want you to stop promising me you will change!” You sighed and plopped down onto his bed, placing your face in your hands with a groan of anguish. Loki ran a hand through his locks in frustration. This wasn’t your first fight, but whenever you did fight, things could get ugly. Loki didn’t want that this time. He didn’t want you to slap him away or scream out of sadness. he didn’t want you to see him cry again, or hurt himself in his own rage.

So instead he sat down next to you, grabbed your shoulder and pulled you against him. Without much hesitation you let yourself fall against him, trying to refrain yourself from sobbing once more.

“Loki, I fell in love with  _ you _ . You don’t have to change if you don’t want to.”

He seemed confused by your statement, and you looked up at him to explain.

“I met you in Manhattan, the day before the chitauri came. I remember sharing the bed with you, eating breakfast in the morning and talking until you told me you needed to leave.” You sniffed, a small smile appearing on your face. “Then I saw you flying past on a chitauri hovercraft, right past my apartment window. A look of utter satisfaction on your face. It made my head feel like it was gonna burst.”

Loki sighed and closed his eyes, imagining the times you spoke of as a distant memory.

“You were defeated, but as I found you before your capture, you smiled so wickedly, so sinister, I fell in love with your craziness. You were completely mental, blind by the chaos you created… but you enjoyed every second of it, and that was what I liked about you. Loki, I don’t need you to turn into a hero for me. I just want you to be you, even if it comes with all the chaos.” 

You shifted on the bed, grabbing Loki’s hands and holding them on your lap. He opened his eyes and looked straight into your fiery gaze. The (e/c) shade as beautiful as they could ever be. 

“I will love you no matter what… but I won’t stay if you continue these lies.”

Loki stayed silent at your confession. Nobody had ever cared about him like you did. Nobody could ever love him so unconditionally that they would look past his lawless nature. At least that was what he thought. But here you sat, right in front of him, with tears of regret spilling down your cheeks while still looking as beautiful as you always did. Wearing the black dress he loved seeing on you, and wiping your face with the faux fur coat he bought when you were mad at him.

“You want me to be honest?” He asked with a tone you couldn’t decipher. A tremble in his voice that could only mean that he was afraid of your reaction. But nonetheless you nodded, curious to know his plans and intentions.

“I’m not sure what you heard, But I did indeed go to Jotunheim to speak with Obir…” With that statement alone you let out a deep sigh. Of course he did, he could never ignore the land of Frost giants, if it was to wipe out the entire race or use them as allies, he always needed to go back there.

“I know, and I’m sorry, but Odin’s ruling has caused the realms to doubt his way of leadership and they’re desperate for independence. They are ready to fight to divide themselves from Asgard.” Loki explained, and your fingers tugged at your lower lip while trying to comprehend his words.

“And why do they concern you?” You ask with unbelief. 

“Because I love a war, especially when I’m the one initiating.”

For some reason you can’t help but chuckle at this. This was Loki you were speaking off, of course he was weak to the idea of war. A god ruling over all mischief was never going to back away from a fight. 

“Loki… what now? What do you want me to do?” You asked, with the residue of tears brimming at the corners of your eyes. Loki’s eyes beamed at your words. That’s exactly what he wanted to hear from you. There was a plan he created and he only needed you to finish it. If it wasn’t for your trust in him, he was never going to be able to end Odin’s reign.

“I will tell you at dawn… until then, please entertain me.” He smiled, and began to peel the coat from your shoulders. You let him slip it from your frame, before smirking and pushing him down onto his own bed, the straps if your dress slipping down your arms as you straddle him.

“Behave and I will.”


End file.
